Death Meets Death
by sfgiants674
Summary: Harry Potter awakens in the Walking Dead universe. With no knowledge that death walks the Earth, Harry tries to survive and find his way back to his world. Does he even want to go back? Harry/Maggie
1. Chapter 1

A/N Literally just wrote this in the last hour and a half. I thought about how so few zombie fanfiction there are and decided I'd try and write my own. Harry Potter/ Walking Dead Crossover. Harry/Maggie. It's safe to assume this is not beta'd and I only briefly looked it over once. Tell me what you think.

* * *

He awoke in the clearing to the bright sun glaring down on him. Sweat poured off him as he groggily sat up and felt for his glasses, thankfully they were still on his face as he opened his eyes squinting trying to see through the spots he was seeing and looked around. There was nothing but forest, cursing to himself he flicked his wrist and his 11 inch Holy Phoenix feathered wand appeared from inside his sleeve.

Casting a cooling charm on himself he stood up and dusted himself off. Fully upright you could get a good idea of who this man is, close to 6 foot, with bright green eyes and Dark hair running past his forehead that covered a lightning bolt scar was one Harry Potter. His robes were a little beat up, but otherwise he seemed fine besides the dark circles under his eyes showing the lack of sleep for quite a while.

_Where the hell am I?_ Harry thought as he tried to find something that would give him any indication of where he was. The clearing was probably a half mile in length with ankle dead grass all around him, indicating it is most likely summer and forest seemingly in every direction he looked. Confused and frustrated Harry thought about the last thing he remembered doing.

* * *

_Flashback_

The war was over, Voldemort had been dead for a while now. Harry had killed him when he was 17, not by a wand but with his bare hands. It had been a great battle on the steps of Hogwarts, having killed the best of the fighters on both sides. Dumbledore was killed by Voldemort himself, along with Hermione, Neville, Remus, and Ron. The other side was not without death, Bellatrix Lestrange was killed by Harry, along with Lucius Malfoy, and Fenrir Greyback. When Hermione had been killed though Harry lost it, immediately taking out all in his path. It changed the tide of the battle.

He and Voldemort met eventually and everything stopped, both sides watched as the two most powerful Magical beings in Britain fought with everything they had. They exchanged fire for minutes pouring everything they had into spells. Harry had a trump card though and moved closer and closer until they were a good five feet apart before Harry struck. Pouring all his magic into his limbs Harry moved at a great speed seemingly appearing right in front of Voldemort and grasping his arm.

Voldemort winced in pain as his wand dropped from his hand. Shock registered in his face as he watched Harry's magic pouring from his body. The raw magic was incredible, Voldemort could do nothing but look on as Harry's fist came at his chest and blew right through where his black heart was. The battle was over as The Dark Lord dropped dead at Harry Potter's feet.

Harry felt nothing, he had been trained by the best as long as he could remember for this moment and he did not let that go to waste. Dumbledore, Moody, and Sirius had taught him everything and now they were all dead. Moody and Sirius were lost months back in a previous battle, ambushed by the war he joined the auror corps and threw himself in finding the remaining Death Eaters still at large. He had nobody left, The remaining Weasley family tried to help him, but he ignored them. Eventually they gave up, they to had lost people and had to repair their family.

Three years went by and he had captured all but one death eater. Now he was trapped, how had it come to this. It was suppose to be an easy mission, Draco Malfoy hiding in a remote house in Scotland, one of the few remaining Death Eaters still on the loose. Somebody in the squad must of turned, and now his whole team was dead. They were ambushed as soon as they entered the perimeter from all sides. Half his squad was down instantly, they tried to apparate away but there were new wards up preventing escape.

They retreated to the house they were meant to infiltrate which was completely bare. It obviously hadn't been lived in for quite a while, Most likely months. They were completely fooled, too trustworthy of intel giving by a seemingly reformed criminal. One by one they fell to sickly green curses, the windows were blown out and every second a new curse was shot through each window.

The enemy was getting closer knowing they had won, Harry was considered by many the best dueler in Great Britain at this point, but even he knew there was nothing he could do. Surrounded by dead bodies of his colleagues, Harry was at the point of no return. He was consumed by sadness, he had failed his team. Got them all killed , he had given up. Smoke was starting to fill up the house, FiendFyre Harry summarized as he looked at his dead friends. He turned to look at his wand in his hand and couldn't help but smile, the Elder Wand would die here along with the Deathly Hallows. The Master of Death he would no longer be.

The Elder Wand started glowing, Harry's eyes widened as the wand left his hand and started floating a foot away from him. The Fiendfyre was in the room now, but Harry didn't even notice, he just continued to stare at the floating wand. All at once the Fiendfyre consumed him as the Elder Wand rushed toward Harry and was absorbed into his body. The last thing Harry saw was a smiling shadowy figure, death.

* * *

Harry winced as the memories flooded back, Death would not let Harry die, he had to continue to torture him. The Elder Wand was gone, at least physically. He didn't feel any different, maybe the wand was gone for good, it would be better that way. He had to find out where he was, then get back as soon as possible. The amount of enemies at that house, it had to be a new group rising up, declaring itself by killing the Great Harry Potter. They were skilled, much more skilled then the average death eater. The aurors were better then they were during the war with Voldemort, but not skilled enough to defend against those enemies.

Apparation was out of the question without knowing where he was, he could kill himself by trying to apparate to England. He obviously wasn't anywhere in Great Britain, the weather was way too hot for that to be the case. That left him with walking, and more then likely he was going to come across Muggles so he transfigured his auror robes to a plain white t-shirt and some blue jeans. Thinking to himself he quickly put a notice me not charm on his holster and put his wand back so muggles didn't see it. Picking a random direction Harry started walking.

About ten minutes into his walk Harry grew a little worried, there were no animals anywhere. No deer running around or squirrels in trees, not even birds chirping. They were scared of something, it put Harry on immediate alert as his wand was back in his hand. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know what was out there. He looked around and saw nothing so he did the only thing he could do and kept walking. The minutes went by with the only noise being heard was being made by himself.

BOOM, a gunshot rang through the forest suddenly scaring the hell out of Harry. It wasn't that far away, maybe a mile from what he could tell. Fear coursed through him but he knew he had only two choices, go towards the gunshot or ignore it and go the opposite way. With few options and a small shake of his head Harry started running toward the gunshot, intent on finding people to tell him where he was. If worse came to worse he could stun them and obliviate them. Of course nothing was ever that easy, after running for a minute he spotted a man limping up ahead of him maybe 50 feet.

Not thinking like an auror, but as a desperate person Harry called out to man.

"Hey mate you okay? I heard a gunshot from my camp."

A decent enough excuse Harry thought as the man turned around. What he did not expect was a ghastly man, face sunken in with one eye missing and half his cheek torn off showing rotten yellow teeth. His clothes were torn in random spots and one shoe was missing from his foot. He started limping toward Harry moving twice as fast as he was previously. Harry could only watch on in frozen shock as this inferi like thing moved quickly toward him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let me know about any mistakes. Once again not Beta'd, I wanted to get this chapter out. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Harry Potter never thought he would be in this position again. Facing the soulless eyes or in this case soulless eye of the living dead. It was like a nightmare all over again. They felt nothing for their prey, only to reach them as they ripped into your flesh with utter abandon. Reacting on pure instinct as the adrenalin started to course through his body Harry Potter raised his wand to the demon from hell.

"_Bombarda Maxima_" He thought as he watched with grim satisfaction as the white spell reacted from his wand and sailed through the air... and right through the it, blasting the dead tree behind it making it explode into hundreds of pieces.

"What the... _Stupify_..._Incendio_..._Reducto_" A shocked Harry chanted with growing fear and frustration. Three spells chained together one after another, a powerful combination, only to sail through the dead person like he wasn't even there. A small fire had started in the background attracting attention as the inferius like creature continued toward Harry at a seemingly fast rate compared to what he was moving at early. Harry could hear the moans from the creature now as it raced towards him intent on getting him. It looking hungrily at him smashing its already chipped rotten teeth together looking for a feast.

The thing was only 10 feet from himself now as he started backing up. His magic didn't work, his options limited. He did the next best thing, he turned and started running only two see two more inferi a hundred feet in front of him closing in very quickly. Cursing to himself Harry changed course and started running right speeding past trees, getting as far away as possible from the undead seemingly out for his flesh. More started to appear in his line of sight appearing to trap him in.

He stopped unable to run in any direction without meeting an undead creature. Frightened green eyes behind black glasses rapidly switched back and fourth through the forest looking for a way out, searching for something that could help him out of this impossible situation. He started thinking, his magic worked on the forest, blasting the tree behind the inferius previously. It would tax him, but he would have to do it. Time was running out, it seemed to be his only option. Looking around he found the perfect tree.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry forcibly in canted with as much power as he could, severing the tree from the ground as it fell to the forest floor with a big bang. The noise seemed to infuriate them as they seemingly went impossibly more fast if possible. They were within 20 feet now and closing in quickly.

"_Wingardium Levoisa_" the tree floated 10 feet into the air, Harry strained to keep it up before pointing it at a group of three inferi directly in front of him.

"_Depulso_"

He watched with grim satisfaction, as much of his magic depleted from his body, but the tree did what it was suppose to do and banished right at the three undead hurling them a good 15 feet back and trapping them under the tree. Immediately Harry started running in that direction quickly jumping over the banished tree and avoiding the gnawing creatures under it. He ran as fast he could never looking back hoping he wouldn't see anymore of them in front of him. For 10 minutes he ran at a non stop pace, thankful auror training included exercise so he kept in pretty decent shape.

Finally slowing down, Harry looked behind him and saw nothing but trees. Running at full speed left him winded as he slowed to a stop. Huffing and puffing he quickly decided to take a quick breather. Leaning against a tree Harry tried to make light of what was going on, he was seemingly in a never ending forest surrounded by undead people in which his magic did not work on. _Things couldn't get any worse_ he thought as he tilted his head back into the tree and closed his eyes briefly. So lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps behind him inching closer and closer until he felt a cold dead hand wrap around his arm.

With years of experience, Harry immediately reacted with an elbow to its forearm breaking it in two. It didn't stop though as Harry turned only to see two lifeless eyes not 2 feet from his face. The stench coming off of it was the worst thing he ever smelt in his entirely life, worse then any dead body he'd ever come across before. That was the last thing on Harry's mind though as he saw the inferius' face close in on him, his hunger unimaginable in its otherwise unintellectual mind.

Quickly he grabbed onto the beast's shoulders as it forced him to the ground. Complete and utter panic went through Harry's mind as he valiantly fought off the gnawing undead creature on top of him. Turning his head to avoid a particularly close attempt in biting him Harry saw a rock the size of a tennis ball to his left. With nothing left to lose, he took his left hand off the its shoulder and in one stride picked up the rock and struck the undead's head with all the force he could muster.

It seemed to stagger it momentarily so Harry repeated his action again, again, and again repeatedly striking the inferius' head. With the last swing and in one motion, he struck its head and pushed it off of him. It lay unmoving next to him as Harry anxiously moved away from it. Finding his wand on the forest floor that he dropped in the scruffle, Harry took one last look at the undead person on the floor.

It was a women this time, he finally noticed. A chunk of her head was now missing from the 4 or 5 blows Harry had inflicted. Sadly, Harry shook his head and started running in the direction he was going earlier, hopefully away from the undead that seemed to walk the earth.


End file.
